Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett Bailey Marie Pickett is a country girl from Kettlecorn, Cansas. She lives on a farm with her Mom, Dad, ex-boyfriend Moose and her Granny. Bailey currently lives in The Tipton Hotel because at the end of Graduation on DeckGraduation On Deck everybody moved back into the hotel owned by Wilfred Tipton. Bailey is 15 years old and is born on May 13th 1998. She has a pet pig she thinks is special named Porkers. Bailey's Occupation During Summer 2013, Bailey is going to Camp Tipton owned by Wilfred Tipton with her friend or room-mate London Tipton along with her other friends from The SS Tipton. Currently Bailey lives in The Tipton Hotel and still shares a suite/cabin with rich girl London Tipton. Bailey has been spending a few days of the past 2 weeks shopping with London to go to Camp Tipton. Bailey is often experiencing lots of break-ups with Cody Martin right now. Relastionships Zack Martin: Bailey and Zack are friends but rarely interact with each other. They have a friendly relationship. Cody Martin: Bailey and Cody have dated lots and have very similar interests. Bailey and Cody experience break-ups but still have a good relationship. London Tipton: London often referes Bailey to "ugly" because Bailey is not rich like her. London doesn't really like Bailey in general but still manages to share a cabin with her in The Suite Life on Deck. Maya Bennett: Maya and Bailey do not often speak to each other. The first time they've spoken to each other was in Prom Night Episode of the Suite Life on Deck and argued about Maya pretending she doesn't want prom. Madeline (Maddie) Fitzpatrick: Maddie and Bailey first meet in The Suite Life on Deck Episode Maddie On Deck and gain friendship. They have a simple relationship. Woody Fink: Woody and Bailey have a simple relationship. People often find Woody gross or weird including Bailey. Bailey and Woody made a plan to make Cody jealous after other girls flirted with Cody and he did not recognize it but the plan failed to succeed in the episode Kitchen Cusine of the Suite Life on Deck. Addison: Bailey and Addison appear to be friends in The Suite Life on Deck. They have a simple relationship. Romantic Interests Cody Martin: Cody had a crush on Bailey in the first season of The Suite Life on Deck. They stared dating in Season 2. They broke up at the end of The Suite Life on Deck Season 2 Break-Up in Paris. After they broke up Bailey seemed to still have interest in Cody seen in The Suite Life on Deck Episode: My Sisters Keeper when Woody's sister Willa comes to visit and Cody and her start going out then Cody discovers she is really just like Woody and tries to break-up with her and says he still likes his ex-girlfriend Bailey and Bailey thinks he's talking for real. After Cody thanks Bailey for playing along Bailey gets disappointed after she relizes Cody didn't accually want her back. Moose: Bailey and Moose dated when Bailey still lived in Kettlecorn Cansas with her family on the farm. Her and Moose broke up because Bailey says Moose thinks he knows what's best for her but he doesn't seen in the Suite Life on Deck episode Mulch ado about nothing when Moose comes aboard the SS Tipton when Bailey feels homesick.